A Bug Catcher Story
by Maskshadow
Summary: A story about a bug catcher who dream is to show how great bug pokemon really are.


**This is my first story, so I hope you will love it. Also I do not at all own anything pokemon related.**

_

Hello there I'm a pokemon trainer that train only bug type pokemon. Meaning I am a bug catcher. You may be asking "why I like bug type then any other pokemon type I could had gone with?" I can see why people ask that from me. People tell me that bug pokemon are the most weakest type in the pokemon world. Most people I talk to say that steel, dragon, or water type pokemon are the best picks. I do agreed that those type are powerful. But my love to catch and train bug pokemon still run down my vain. So when ever other trainer say that bug type are the worse. I tell them "bug type are not weak and terrible it just that you do not know how to used the bug pokemon in battle right." But I never really told anyone this.

In the forest were I train my bug pokemon team. Trainer will look at me, knowing that I was a bug catcher because I will have a net in my hand to catch bug pokemon in. The trainer will walk past me like I was going to lose in battle easily. But I know I was a strong trainer or almost a really strong one. My team was a Pinsir that I used mostly on my travel, Heracross that I also train hard with along with my Pinsir, Scyther that I can not find someone to help evolved it by trading, Charjabug which is still a working progress, last a Weedle that I just catch in the forest. I have no six pokemon because I am looking for one powerful bug type pokemon. But this bug pokemon is hard to find in the pokemon world. The pokemon is called Volcarona. I did hear once that it live in some desert temple in Unova. But I had to get stronger first to be able to defeat it and also to catch it in a net ball.

As the trainer walk by me. Thinking that I will be a really weak trainer with some stupid bug pokemon. I waited in the forest until almost night time till a trainer name Timmy came to battle me. I was really happy to battle someone in a long time to test my strength. But I did not want to go easy on him and try to prove bug type are lot stronger then they look. The first pokemon I took out was my Weedle so that it can get stronger. For his first pokemon he took his Pidgeotto out first. A flying type that all my pokemon are weak to because they were all bug type. It did not take long to defeat my Weedle. But before it defeated my Weedle with a good wing attack. I had the Pidgeotto poison with a poison sting. Next I took out my Charjabug. Timmy made his Pidgeotto used wing attack on my Charjabug thinking he may be able to defeat it easily. But Charjabug stayed in the battle almost about to faint. So before he was able to attack again. I used discharge on the Pidgeotto and I defeated it. I look at Timmy, he was shock that I defeated his flying pokemon. But he did not give up on this battle, trying all he can to defeat me.

As the battle became over. With me losing and he being the winner this time. But I almost beat him in the battle. By him having only one pokemon left. That pokemon he used last was his Machamp. I can tell that he been training hard with it. Like I was training my Pinsir really hard. In fact the last pokemon I used was my Pinsir. But I lost because I let my guard down for one second. Once it was over we both came up to each other to shake hand.

I was both angry at myself for losing the battle and proud that someone wanted to battle me and I was so close in winning a battle for a long time. Before he left me and continues his quest. He told me something that made me very proud of myself. Timmy said "you're a great trainer, even for a person that only used bug pokemon." I was little more happier about our battle because I was able to prove that bug type can be strong. So I said "thank". But before I was going to say some thing else. What he said before leaving " I can tell that you love bug type so much. That you train hard with them." Which I strongly agree to that I been working hard on my team. "Maybe you be able to be a gym leader or something else." Timmy said this while leaving with his Machamp on his side.

I was not able to say a word after what he had just said. Him saying that I maybe able to become a gym leader or something even more greater. If I continue my training. I could show the world that bug type are not weak and that bug pokemon can be great in battle. So with that thought in my head I continue to train and i was going to start a new journey in the future.

_

 **I hope you like my short story and yes my favorite pokemon type is bug. If you want you can review and tell me your favorite type pokemon.**


End file.
